


The Other Side of the Room

by Missy



Category: Little House on the Prairie - Laura Ingalls Wilder
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mourning, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Amanzo mourn the death of their son, together and apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side of the Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/gifts).



She’s been sitting by the open window of their master bedroom for several hours, smelling the sweet and overly-familiar scent of freshly mown grass wafting in off the fields. There’s a reason for her sudden interest in the rolling fields lain out before her, but mainly it soothes her mind, pleasing her sense of injury and the grinding feeling of her loss.

“Laura?”

His voice holds more worry than it ever has before; for her, perhaps for their marriage, though she would never walk away from him. Laura pulled the quilt toward her breasts, pivoted towards Manly’s voice. “Just thinking,” she declared. “Where’s Rose?” Even though she knew better than he where the child lay – both of them.

“Sleeping,” he said. “I finished the back ten,” he added awkwardly, sitting down on the bed, holding out an arm. Laura went to him, sitting down beside his bulk and tucking her head against his shoulder. “Are you all right?”

She managed a nod. 

Curling up into a ball of warmth and comfort, they studiously avoided looking at the empty cradle standing deathly still at the other end of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> This work of fanfiction uses characters from **Psych** , which is the property of _NBC/Universal._ Infringement for monetary gain has not occurred, and this is a work of fanfiction intended for nonprofit use only.


End file.
